The Truth
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: How could he not tell me? After all we've been through. For heaven's sake, we're married! [HohenheimxTrisha] [new chapter LIEKWHOA]
1. Chapter 1

Um, hi. Sorry for the OHEMGEE long wait. I'm seriously WAAAAAY sorry. I've been grounded, and then I got sick, and then I had mock trial finals and got more sick, and then I had the worst writer's block, and then I got obsessed with deviantART (my screenname is Fitchy, if you wanna look me up), and then school was horrible...etc, etc. And now finals are next week. /

Well, to demonstrate how immensely sorry I am, I will be taking requests for drabbles, or full-on stories. :) Also, if you need a beta, I am more than willing to do such. If you wanna RP/write back and forth, just send me an email or something and I'll happily acquiesce.

I now present to you the Truth.Because Hoho and Trish are lovely. Ignore what CaptainKase says. It's true.

* * *

"You're-you're—what?" she repeated numbly.

"I know it's hard to believe—"

"No, no, I don't—I _can't_—" Little Alphonse pulled on her skirt, and she lifted him onto her lap. "Hohenheim, just how—how is that possible?"

Hohenheim Elric leaned forward and took his wife's hands in his. They were trembling again. "Look, I wish I could've told you earlier than this—"

"So you-you just expect that I'll _believe_ you, and-and then e-everything will be _fine_?" Trisha's voice shook as she forced out the words. "A-after al we've been through—all those times-years of all th-this?"

"Trisha, I thought you loved me." His voice was soft as he looked her in the eye.

She looked away, unable to hold his gaze. "I-I do, Hohenheim, it's just—why spring all this on me now, now that I-I'm sick, and with the kids, and-and the _war_—"

He released her hands and took baby Al from her, bouncing his son gently on his knee. Al bubbled and cooed. "Would you rather I had never told you? And you could have been blissfully unaware of it until I stayed the same age as you grew older, or until one night you could have discovered my body decomposing?" Ignoring her gasp, he continued, "Trisha, I say this honestly—you're the only woman I've ever truly loved. It would have broken my heart for you to continue without knowing—"

"So—so if I'm the only, the only one you've ever _truly _loved, how-how many other are there?" she asked, forcing herself to keep her voice even.

The gentle bouncing of his knee stopped, and Al squirmed in his father's grip. "I'm sorry?" Hi tone suggested that he had understood the question perfectly.

"How many more others are there? How many more children do you have?" Trisha's voice grew as she threw the questions at him. "How many other women are you married to?" Or did they all die? Is that just what you do, g-go live with them until they die; reap what belongings they had, and-and move on? Will I be another of th—"

"That's enough." Setting Alphonse down on the floor, Hohenheim stood, towering over his wife. "I understand how hard this is for you to accept, but I want none of that. _None_, do you hear me? I just told you how much I love you, Trisha, don't you understand? _You're the only woman I've ever truly loved._ I've never been married before you."

Sighing, he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his again." I don't mean to scare you, dear. Truly I don't. You just have to see how hard this is for."

Jerking her hands out of his grip, she fought to keep from either slapping him or from bursting into tears. "Apparently not hard enough for you to answer my question, " she hissed.

Hohenheim sat back down, looking as if she _had_ slapped him. The silence stretched between them, and Alphonse sat down, watching his parents curiously.

"Trisha," he finally sighed. "I-I'm trying, okay?" He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

Trisha blinked back tears, feeling guilty. She had never heard his voice break.

"There-there have been quite a few, I'll admit it. But that was a long time ago. A _really _long time ago," he chuckled to himself. Seeing his wife's glare, he stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I know it's not something to laugh about."

Damn right it's not, Hohenheim."

He looked weary. "Trisha dear, what else do you want me to tell you? I've told you everything I can think of telling you, everything that I can possible tell you that will satisfy you. What do you need?"

Trisha looked troubled, twisting her apron in her hands. "Hohenheim, I-I don't know _what _I need. I just don't understand what it is you're telling me. You're f-five—really old." Looking up from her hands to her husband, she saw him nod gratefully, and continued on bravely.

"You've been with a-a-a good number of girls, but you-you still love me. Well, that I'm the only one you've ever truly loved, is that right?" One of his warm hands cupped her cold cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes," Hohenheim answered softly, eyes twinkling.

She pulled her face from his grasp, not wanting to watch those _eyes_…She shook it off and continued shakily, "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"you think you would've fallen in love with me anyway, knowing the truth? I know you wouldn't've, Trisha; _you _know you wouldn't've."

"But-but _how _could you hve kept it from me?"

"Is that what your biggest problem is with this? The fact that I _kept something_ from you?" His voice built furiously, and Trisha found herself slightyly—_scared _of him.

"You've kept _tons _of things from me!"

* * *

And, so it ends. I've got the entire first chapter or so done, but this is all I got around to typing. :) Curse me and my notebooks, huh? 

Review, and mebbe I'll be persuaded to do more.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour! Comment ca va? Moi, comme ci, comme ca.  
Euch. School hasn't started yet.  
Anyway, sorry about the late update, my computer doesn't have internet, so I have to cart everything from my computer over to me mom's to update. It's a hassle. DX /complaining.

Merci beaucoup au mon reviewers!  
**ChibiBeff: **Yeah, I like to think I have a smidgen of talent. XD Thanks.

**The Mr.Clean Alchemist:** HOMYGOD. I remember you! Youused to review on Sorrow and Comfort, or whatever it was I ended up naming that fic! HOGOSH! 33333!

**Ravenwolf Zero:** Yeah, I'm working on writing the rest. I am horribly prone to writer's block, so I expect I can trust you to give me a swift kick in the behind when I need it. And, about Trish swearing, I like to think that she was really stressed. I mean, wouldn't you be?

**zenos14:** It's very sad indeed, how little explored HohoxTrish is. Quite sad, quite sad.

**Siacatmesecat:** Squee! HohoxTrish OWNS!

**ArraMidnight: **I'm working on it. ;)

**Eden and Deon: **Full speed ahead!

**Miss Woodford: **It's quite sad. XD -look up-

And without further ado, the next chapter. It overlaps onto the last one, it's cuz I hadn't finished typing out the entire first chapter when I decided to post on here again.

Allons-y!

* * *

"You've kept _tons _of things from me.How about how sick you already were when we first met? What about how you never _told _me you loved me, and let me figure it out on my own, when it was already almost too late? Why didn't _you_ tell me you were pregnant instead of me hearing it from one of your friends?" 

"Because, Hohenheim, for the same reason that I keep asking these questions—I'm _scared_ of you when you're like this."

He blinked and let himself relax, before gathering his wife into his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair, feeling her tremble.

She tentatively embraced him back a few moments later, and he sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sounding surprised, she tried to pull away, but he kept her close.

"Understanding."

* * *

That night Trisha understandably slept over at her friend's. _Understandably_, Hohenheim kept repeating to himself. 

She had told him she needed time to deal with it, and he had agreed—it was quite a lot to get adjusted to. So, packing up baby Alphonse, some extra diapers and clothes, she headed over to Sarah's, the once girlfriend of Hohenheim. They had broken up and Trisha and he had gotten together, Sarah had since gotten married and had a child of her own.

He did not begrudge her the need to get away, in fact, if he had anywhere to go, he would've—"Papa?"

Hohenheim frowned. He was not thinking about his father. In Hohenheim's mind, there was no more than one train of thought—"Papa? Papa?" Feeling a tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see his young son Edward.

"Yes, Edo-chan? What is it?" Hohenheim carefully lifted Ed onto his knee.

"Where Mom?"

"She's at your Aunt Sarah's house."

"Why she not here?" Ed persisted stubbornly.

"Mommy hadn't seen Sarah in a while, and they wanted to play together." Perhaps he should have rethought this _children_ idea…

"Oh." Ed looked dejected, but immediately brightened. "I pay wiff Ow. (I play with Al. :3)"

"Alphonse isn't here either, Edward." They were awfully degrading creatures.

"You pay wiff me, Papa?" he asked hopefully.

Hohenheim smiled gently. "Of course."

* * *

"Trish, what is it?" Sarah had asked worriedly. She was completely baffled at her friend's strange behavior. Trisha had shown up on her doorstep, unannounced, bearing baby in one arm and bag in the other, on the verge of tears. Trisha was too distraught to be understood clearly, but Sarah made out something about Hohenheim and his secrets. 

Pulling out the one remedy Sarah knew always consoled her friend in times like these (chocolate, of course), she plopped onto the couch beside Trisha.

"S-Sarah, I don't know what to do!" Trisha sobbed as baby Alphonse crawled around on the floor. "I mean, he _told_ me he didn't love them anymore, but still!"

Sarah handed her a piece of chocolate. "I don't know the exact details, but if he's told you that, you should be content, right, Trish?"

"But he _kept _it from me! We're a couple, he should tell me _everything_—"

"Now you're just being over-dramatic," Sarah interrupted reasonably. "You didn't tell him when you were pregnant with Edward or that you were sick--"

"He used those examples, too!" Trisha wailed before burying her face in a pillow.

"Trisha." Sarah said this so sternly it caused Trisha to look up. "One thing I won't let you do is wallow in your self-pity. He's told you he loves you. You told me once you would die to hear him tell you that. Well, Trisha, you certainly aren't dead, and you should be happy. He loves you. He _loves _you."

* * *

BAH! REVIEW!


End file.
